


Timeless

by Leggo_My_Eggos



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gallifreyan Biology (Doctor Who), Master/Pet, Miracles, Parenthood, Parents The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Post-Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leggo_My_Eggos/pseuds/Leggo_My_Eggos
Summary: Based on Spyfall: 2He told her to kneel,and she did.She loved the obedience, she wanted to be his, he wanted to be hers so thirteen sneaks off to see him almost every night.When she ends up pregnant (after much denying to check) thirteen realised that perhaps the greatest mystery was solved.The master realises that this is his opportunity to rebuild the long lost relationship.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day. The doctor and her friends had gotten back home, everything was back to normal. Or was it?

The doctor had been thinking about the master since their return. Since she had been to Gallifrey. She sat on the step by the console. She realised that she wanted him. Not just in body, but in mind too. 

Contact.

A response,

Contact. 

She sat still and entered his mind. 

"Doctor. I see you went to Gallifrey judging by your face."

"Why did you burn it?"

"Because everything was a lie."

"That can't be true."  
"Oh but it is! You'll find out."

She felt annoyance but doesn't say anything to that.

"Find me. No tricks. I want to talk to you about something. Aside from Gallifrey. "

"I don't trust you,doctor. Not after Paris."

"Ah yes very sorry."

"And the banishment? It took ages to get out. "

"I know. My bad."

"Do you care though Doctor, really?"

"We used to be friends. Of course I care. You keep me busy with your mischief. "

He laughs softly. "You like it. I knew it. You chase me round the universe and I chase you. Cat and mouse."

She was about to reply when he asks,"anything else you miss? "

"You. I want to see you. 

"I see. And try to kill me again? "

"I could have killed Missy. I didn't, I kept her safe. I could have killed you but I'm a pacifist. "

"Ah yes. The non violent doctor. Sworn to kindness after killing a planet off."

She goes quiet and he sighs. 

"It's been long enough. Alright. Sending you coordinates. Decode it and find me. "

She was breathless with need and want. He seems to have caught on and his smirk was evident in the air. 

"I knew it. Full of attitude aren't you? Bratty at that. Maybe being a good girl will be useful."

He brakes contact to send a location, and she scans it as it arrived, homing in on the location. The TARDIS was unimpressed by her antics and hummed in curiosity. Thirteen decided to raid her wardrobe for something more interesting to wear. 

She eventually pulls together an outfit and gets dressed as the box lands. 

The master sat patiently as the ship materialises near him. Perhaps he'd kill her.

He couldn't stop the heat coming from between his legs though. She was desperate for him. He's put her in his place.

She opens the door, stepping out to stand in front of her. "Here I am. Master. "

The trill in his underwear only increased at that. He twitched a little. 

"Brat. Come here. You're always such a good girl. Until you steal a TARDIS. " 

She approached him,"oh yes?as if we aren't similar in the regard of stealing them."She leans in, and he holds her slender waist the way her body dipped and curved interested him. 

She stops her coat to the floor, allowing herself to be pulled onto his lap. Sitting on an evident bulge. 

"What's my name?" 

"Master. "

"Will you give yourself to me?"

"Yes."

A hand in her hair,pulling hard. 

"Yes what? "

"Yes master. "

"Better."

She shudders as her hair then shifts back into place and a hand slides up her shirt and stopping at her bra, regarding it in interest. He takes off her shirt,admiring her curves. He cups her breasts gently. He shifts her onto one leg,straddling her legs.long and slender, beautiful.

He wraps her arms round his shoulder. Exploring her upper body. His face pressed in her neck.

She had been unaware of his leg moving under her until an overwhelming pleasure came from her lap. He had been purposefully bouncing his leg,each movement rubbing her against him. He was getting her excited. He carried on until she was panting softly, before going to undress her again. Now only in underwear, he can't her back down, rocking her until he felt a wetness against his thigh and she was twitching. He pulls her off,she was twitching still, her breathing steadying as he put her down onto the sofa,regarding the little patch in fascination before turning to her.

She was wet,her underwear drenched and sticking to her. He could see the outline of everything. She had chosen white,and so the pink skin underneath looked tempting. He eventually pulls the material off, leaving her bare in front of him. His hand reaches forward to stretch open both ends of her, admiring it all. It was wet, warm. He wiped the outer layer of wetness away,keeping it on his fingers so he could touch the pink nub. It was obviously sensitive because she twitches,gasping out. 

"You like it?"

"Yes master. "

He didn't know how long he could contain his excitement before he gave up. 

He runs a hand over the smooth white thigh as his finger rubs at the sensitive little button. He then opens her up again,I'm front of a mirror, it displayed her entrance perfectly. Twitching ,and he could see the wetness starting to come back. He bent her over the mirror, still rubbing, and sure enough, as he expected, she started dripping onto it. As he rubbed faster, she dripped more. Until she had created a puddle on the mirror. 

He pulls his hand away,denying her an orgasm and she whines. 

"Shut up." 

She huffs but goes quiet, unbecoming his belt and pulling off everything,leaving his erect cock. "Kneel."

She obliges him and kneels as he approaches, "open wide. Let's stuff that mouth of yours so you're quiet for once.'

She blushes softly, her mouth opening as he slid in. Just the head. She sucks on it,her teeth gently nibbling at the head, he was losing it already. His closing as she sucked, working her way down his shaft. She thanks River for this, her wife had been the one doing it when Thirteen was male. After a moment he pushes her off,collecting a strand of her wetness as it dripped down, he draped her over the sofa on her back,lifting her thighs,

"Ready? "

"Yes master."

He lines himself up, snapping his hips forward and pushing in. It felt incredible. She stretched to accommodate him,and he felt everything. It was still tight. He let out a soft moan at the sensation, he admired the sight of his cock inside her. He conquered the doctor. He saw it as overpowering her. A victory. 

He starts to thrust, his eyes on her as he pounded her into his couch. 

This wasn't her surrendering. This was her putting HIM in his place. Teaching him that he had weaknesses too. His need for attention being one.

The room was full of the sounds of the timelords moaning as they submitted to each other. It was almost like a truce. They established their need for the other.

As he pounds her,he commends her flexibility. Timelords had unique resistance to a lot,they were like stronger humans. The doctor was evidence, bent back with no discomfort, holding herself draped over the sofa arm. After a few minutes, he came hard,twitching inside her. She felt it, and she also came, tightening around him so he had to wait for her to relax before he pulled out.

He eventually pulls out of her and he pulls her back onto the couch. Her thin body curled up."you're not sleeping. I'm not a motel."

She rolls her eyes."shove me off and I'll sleep on the floor."

She snaps. 

They argue and snap for a moment until he figured that he didn't have a damn. He'd continue his work and let her go. He wasn't plotting for once. He was researching Gallifrey.

He let the timelord on his sofa curl up and sleep, tucked under her coat. Almost cute.

He wonders about her,the mysteries she was hiding. No matter how many times they met, the doctor always was a mystery to the Master. 

The doctor slept peacefully until she was woken by the sound of the Tardis. She sat up,mildly sore, as she got dressed,pulling on her boots and heading to the ship. It was an alert. .

Thirteen checks on her ship and switches on the screen, she sat down on the step of her ship, why wasn't she angry? Why did she not just kill him then and there? She pushes the thoughts out of her head.

Pacifist. You don't hurt people doctor. No matter what."

She has the argument with herself for a moment.

He destroyed your home you fool, you have nowhere because of him.

No. You brought him to safety when he tried to kill himself. You helped him when he was vulnerable. He's your friend. 

The aching between her legs was proof of that surely? 

She winces softly, almost ashamed about what she had done, her cheeks pink from embarrassment. She headed back out to the master, she sat down next to him. Wordless, her expression almost blank.

"This doesn't mean I've forgiven you. What you did,mass genocide, you killed off a planet of people who were innocent. What you did was wrong. No secret is worth that much. He turns to look at her,smirking."I don't need your forgiveness Doctor." He raises a brow. 

"Have you always had such need and lust, you needy girl. Is that what you've been up to?"

Thirteen huffs and gets up,and they start bickering again. She eventually stomps off, boots slamming against the floor of The Master's TARDIS. The door of 13's box shut as it vanished. He laughs to himself, amused by her attitude. Something that he loved about The Doctor was the attitude. This was an attitude he hasn't seen since her tenth incarnation, maybe more.

He found himself thinking about her. She could have hurt him then, he was expecting it in a way, but also one flaw was that the doctor was not violent. It was a flaw to him at least, killing was entertaining to him. Watching all the gallifreyans fade to nothing, watching people die, over the years it gave him such joy, such pleasure. 

He hoped that when Thirteen found out her true nature, that she'd retaliate, he wanted to see her true self,he wanted her to see who she really was. She was trying so hard to keep calm, he knew that deep down she was angry with him. He listens to her TARDIS vanish, feeling the wind on his back, he closes his eyes, concentrating on it. 

Again, his thoughts go to Thirteen, her soft blonde hair, her bright hazel eyes, the soft smirk of ambition on her lips, the way she gave him attitude. She didn't submit to him easily. There was arrogance and attitude when he had made her kneel and call him by his name. The way she had rolled her eyes, she was not impressed by him at all, and that's the way he liked it. 

It had been two months since the master's return. The gang had noticed that their usual cheerful blonde was still very quiet, they had walked in once to see her with her head against one of the columns of the ship. It was only when she heard the door close that she turned with a grin on her face. Graham could sense the sadness but didn't say anything, if she wanted to talk about it,he'd let her do it in her own time.

Thirteen was lost,she didn't know what she wanted, her head was mixed up now, she wanted to know what The Master had meant by "everything we were taught is a lie." The words played in her head constantly. It haunted her, everything she had done to protect Gallifrey was for nothing. 

And then it happened. Tears. 

Warm tears slipped down her face, without her noticing.

This was her breaking point. The Doctor had finally had enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen keeps sneaking off to see the master, and now after two months, Graham wonders what's going on with her. When she sneaks off from the group,they decide to find the problem and solve it, for her own sake.

Thirteen had been visiting the master almost daily now, they couldnt keep away from each other. They were meant to be be enemies yet they stuck to each other like glue. Currently, it had been a month since Thirteen first went back to him. She was curled up next to him on his couch, he was wrapped round her almost protectively. Of course, if he was asked whether he cares about her or not, his answer would be no. Whether that was honest or not at the time? Only he knew. See,thirteen was like a magnet to him. She was charming and sweet yet she challenged him in just the right way to keep him coming back for more.

The sex was constant, it was like they were getting rid of their pent up anger at each other, and everything that had ever wronged them. Thirteen eventually forces herself to get up from the warmth of The Master, looking at him fondly. She wouldn't admit it but she was attached.maybe she was going soft since Missy. She unwraps his arm from round her shoulder and gets dressed. "See you soon,Master. "She says before pulling on her clothes, wincing, she was overwhelmed with sudden dizziness as she got up and a wave of nausea hit her for a second. She hurried to her ship,the minute she was in she took a breath of fresh air,nausea gone. How odd, she thought, sitting down to think as the TARDIS took her back to Sheffield. 

Not even five minutes after she arrived, the door opens to a confused Yaz. "Doctor where on earth have you been? You keep vanishing and coming back looking like a mess. 

Damn! 

She looks at herself in the screen of the TARDIS and blushes, her hair was not exactly neat,her boots unlaced and her coat was creased. Her coat, it smelled like The Master, she smiles to herself as she thinks about it.

"Doctor! "

She jumps, fixing her hair, "yes what? "

Yaz looked at her expectantly. 

"Oh! I've just been here and there. The universe is calling! You know."

'Isn't that what the fam is for?"

"Of course Yaz but you've all got lives to live. I can't disrupt that constantly. You have to keep working, you're young Yaz. This-" she points to the TARDIS,"is temporary. This is not what your whole life should be about. I know it's more thrilling than your normal life but perhaps sometimes a bit of normal is good too. " she put a hand on her shoulder. "You're very eager though. Were you stood outside waiting?"

Yaz grins,"you know me too well." 

The doctor smiles but then she frowns, "excuse me Yaz you'd better go. I'm not feeling too peachy. Tell the others that I'll pick them up soon."

Yaz studies Thirteen, she was paler than normal, she looked sick. 

"Are you alright doctor? "

"Quite alright! Of you go! I'll be fine by tomorrow. "

Yaz looks worried but lets herself be ushered out of the ship. 

She calls Ryan and Graham shortly after.

"I think the Doctor is sick." She says to them all. They were all gathered I'm Graham's house now, discussing The Doctor. 

"She has been disappearing a lot by herself these days. Obviously it's her ship and she can do what she likes but I'm still worried. Maybe she's caught something from her travels? "

Ryan looks at her in concern. "Maybe. What was she like?"

"Well she looked messy,really pale, her breathing was different to normal,like an asthmatic struggling. She looked like she was about to vomit."

Graham looks thoughtful,almost knowing. Yaz and Ryan hadn't cottoned on yet to what he was thinking.

"Well she's our good old doc, she'll fix herself up in no time. Perhaps we'd better ground her. Or keep an eye on her behaviour. Check up on her. If she gets worse we have to make sure she goes to a hospital or gets checked.'

They all nod in agreement, it was the best option for someone as stubborn as 13.

The next day comes in and thirteen was violently ill. She was greeted by a sudden wave of nausea as she throws up,luckily making it to the toilet In time.

She leans over the bowl,throwing up until she was weak. She sat down on the ground after wiping her mouth. Perhaps she'd better scan herself, she thought,this seemed serious, she rarely ever vomited, so it concerned her. But her nausea was gone now and she felt better. She stumbles out of the box after fixing herself, wandering round for a while, breathing fresh air. She bumps onto Ryan who grins at her,"I was just about to come see you doctor. And get Yaz."

"Oh? And Graham? "

He points to the older man who was looking at her in curiosity. She runs over to him, "alright Graham? How are you? "

"Alright Doc. Yaz said you weren't feeling well so I thought that I'd come and check on you. See how you are."

She seemed slightly off for a second but then nods,"I'm fine Graham. Tell her I must have just caught a flu. They never last long." She smiles, deciding to walk with them. She was fine until she walked past a house that smelled slightly off putting to her and she stops. 

"I really don't like that smell what is it?"

She shook her head as Graham looked at Ryan in surprise, "come on doc it's just bacon. "

"Not keen on bacon, me."

Eventually she decided to pass it although the overwhelming nausea returned again. She keeps quiet, which was odd to Graham.she had been quiet for around two months now,not as bubbly as usual, since they bumped into the master, he realised, perhaps he'd upset her. She seemed infallible. She was so carefree,it was odd that she now was quiet, almost shy. Not to mention that she vanished every few days. That wasn't his business of course, but it was odd to him. 

As the days progressed it only got worse, when they went on another adventure the doctor had almost passed out, Graham had noticed that she was getting rounder, and upon computing what he knew,he had a conclusion. 

He pulls Yaz aside in the TARDIS when the doctor was humming and flipping switches. 

"Yaz. I think that The Doctor is pregnant. I may be wrong but she is acting like she is. I mean look at her." 

They glance over to see that her stomach was a lot more rounded than before. She was a very thin woman so any changes were obvious.

"I mean,she's been really ill recently, sensitive to smells, her stomach is getting bigger by the month,not to mention that she's been sneaking off. Maybe to a hospital in space. "

"What do you want me to do? Maybe she's embarrassed by it. "

"You're a woman like her. You can talk about these things more comfortably. I mean look at her. She's probably two months or so along the way."

Thirteen definitely was showing signs. She kept pulling her shirt down over the slight shape on her stomach, huffing in annoyance. She darted round the console, stopping with wide eyes before vanishing to the bathroom. She returned,smiling softly, she munched on an apple hungrily, "so,fam. Where to next?" 

"Actually doctor, I think you need a little break. You've been really sick. Is it worth risking your life to travel? "

Thirteen looks at Graham in surprise,"then what about you lot? I assumed you wanted to go somewhere? " she looked confused. 

"We just wanted so see that you're alright. Maybe spent some time on earth, normal earth, and do normal things."

She nodded after a moment,"alright let's go!" She says,heading to the door,she took her little medication box with her and the sonic, as they all walked together. The fresh air was nice, she liked it, they walked for a decent amount of time until Graham got tired, he was the oldest of the humans of course, still a child to 13 though. They sit on a wall,13 swinging her legs childishly, as Graham sat on the seat with Ryan. Yaz hopped up next to the doctor, she still seemed off, the blonde was looking at everyone around her in interest, studying them all.eventually she jumps off, bored, not talkative, but she wanders off to see some ducks,sat cross legged by the pond as they wanted around her in interest.

The gang watch her in fascination. "She's still awfully quiet. It's been far too long. She only talks a little compared to her non stop talking when we first met her. It's odd." Ryan jumps up suddenly as he sees her toppling over,reaching to grab her as she falls,her nose right on the water. He pulls her back and she turns,eyes wide, "that was close! Thanks Ryan! "She looks around,"I think that was a call though. " she glances up, noticing a familiar figure."I'd better go!I'll see you later.. tell the others I had to rush off okay? Thanks! "

With that she zooms off,before she could be stopped. 

Ryan stands in shock for a minute.looking into it. For a minute he swore he saw the master looking at him. He looks up to see it was a random man. So he thought.

He returns to the others who look at him in surprise. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know. She nearly fell on the river and then ran off! She's acting really weird."

Yaz groans. "You should have followed her! This might be why she's been so huffy these days. We'll just have to ask her where she went."

"Yaz I highly doubt that she'll tell the truth if she rushed off so fast. It might be personal." 

Thirteen had in fact snuck off to see the master,and was walking around with him,his arm round her waist and under her shirt subtly. The doctor had no idea that she was keeping him out of trouble. Keeping him out of that dark part of his mind, truthfully? The master was more broken than before. He wasn't who or what he thought. Having the little blonde by his side to remind him was helpful. It made him feel better, they were both hurting still, for the same thing, for a different reason. 

They had yet to discover that the truth was on the way. Literally.

The gang reluctantly went around Sheffield, worried sick, they couldn't find her, and their concern grew.

"Perhaps we had better trail her." Graham suggests."when she comes back we'll do that. "

They all agree. It was a shame they had to go so far, but they were incredibly worried for their blonde friend. She was important to them and any sign of her struggling hurt them.

Things were though, about to take a scary turn.


End file.
